


Vodka for Survival

by MASD_1138



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bars and Pubs, Birthday Party, Drinking, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASD_1138/pseuds/MASD_1138
Summary: Day three of DamereyDaily2020!Um… I’m gonna need vodka in a water glass, with ice, and I’m gonna be ordering ‘water’ from you all night long so… one… ‘water,’ please.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588963
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	Vodka for Survival

Rey slides up to the bar, looking over her shoulder to make sure that her father, Han, is still distracting Poe. Seeing that the path is clear, she sits down on one of the stools by the counter.

“So what can I get you?” The bartender asks her while finishing to clean a glass. 

“Okay I’m going to need vodka in a water glass with ice.” The woman behind the counter looks a bit confused and asks Rey for her ID, which Rey gives her immediately. The bartender is satisfied, nods and starts making it. “I’m also going to be ordering water from you all night long,” Rey adds and winks which makes the bartender laugh.

“Here’s your water then,” the older woman says and hands Rey her drink. “Out of curiosity why do you need to hide the vodka?”

“Long story short, my boyfriend is making us do a no drinking challenge for the whole month of January. We might have gone a little bit too hard during the holidays,” Rey answers, laughing. “Now we are here to celebrate my brother’s birthday and there is no way I’m making it the whole night without alcohol.”

Rey takes her drink and goes back to her group with her “water” in hand. Eventually, the conversation steers to Ben’s personal life, or more the lack of it, and Poe steps away from the conversation, wanting to avoid that discussion.

He walks to the bar and politely waves to the bartender over. “Can I have vodka in a water glass with ice please?” The woman looks at him weirdly, so Poe explains. “Birthday dinner with the in-laws, I need it.”

The bartender just laughs out loud and gives him his vodka.

“Now that’s what I call soulmates,” she mumbles as Poe walks away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
